swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sinon
'''Sinon '''ist eine erfahrene Spielerin in «Gun Gale Online» und «Alfheim Online». Ihr richtiger Name ist Nihongo. Sie trägt den Spitznamen Hecate in GGO nach ihrer Waffe «PGM Hecate II Ultima Ratio», ein seltenes Kaliber .50 Anti-Materiel-Scharfschützengewehr. Sie ist eine der Hauptfiguren des Phantom Bullet und die erste Spielerin, die in Kirito in GGO trifft. Sie spielt GGO um ihr Waffen-Trauma zu überwinden. Nach ihrem Start in «Alfheim Online» wird sie eine Cait Sith Bogenschützin, die in der Lage ist, Gegner mit ihrem Bogen, der nur für eine max Entfernung von 100 m ist, noch in 200 m Entfernung zu treffen. Dieser Bogen wurde von Lisbeth gemacht. Aussehen Ähnlich wie ihre beiden VRMMO Spiel Avatare, hat Shino dünnes, kurz geschnittenes Haar, in dem kleinen Schleifen sind. Anders als ihre Avatare, ist ihr Haar schwarz. Sie trägt eine Halbbrille mit ovalen Gläsern. Ihre Haut ist blass, und sie hat dukle Augen. Gun Gale Online Avatar Shino GGO-Avatar hat dünne, hellblaue, struppige Haare, die zwar kurz sind aber sie hat jeweils ein Büschel Haare auf beiden Seiten der Stirn gebunden. Sie hat blaue Augen. Wenn sie im Kampf ist, ist ihre Kleidung eine Wüsten-tarnfarbige Militärjacke, kugelsichere Rüstung, Kampfstiefel der gleichen Farbe und sie trägt einen weißes Schal um ihren Hals. ALfheim Online Avatar Shino's ALO-Avatar behält ihre blauen Haare aus GGO, aber erhält auch das Aussehen einer Cait Sith mit Ohren und einen Schwanz. Sie trägt einen grünen Mantel mit weißem Brustpanzer, einem schwarzen Halsband und einem Gürtel Köcher über ihre Schulter. Hintergrund Als Shino noch nicht zwei Jahre alt war, wurde sie in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Der Unfall wurde erst nach 6 Stunden bemerkt. Während der 6 Stunden, starb der Vater von Shino langsam von inneren Blutungen, während ihre Mutter untätig zusehen musste. Ihre Mutter wurde dadurch traumatisiert und wurde sehr schwach. Dies führte dazu, dass ihre Mutter überfürsoglich zu Shino ist. Neun Jahre später wurd Shino traumatisiert, als sie versucht, ihre Mutter bei einem Überfall in einem Postamt zu schützen, an dessen Ende sich der Räuber mit seiner eigenen Waffe tötet. Als Folge der intensive Angst vor Waffen, entwickelt sie eine leichte Angst vor Menschen. Sie wurde deswegen bis zur Oberschule schikaniert. Nachdem sie mit GGO begonnen hat, fiel sie auf einem ihrer Jagdtouren in eine Falle und sah einen extrem leistungsfähigen Boss. Sie besiegt diesen Boss nach unzählige Stunden, in denen sie ihn von außerhalb seiner Angriffsreichweite beschießt. Als Belohnung hat sie das Hekate Scharfschützengewehr erhalten. Der einzige Grund für den Beitritt GGO, ist der Versuch, sich von ihrem Trauma mit Waffen zu lösen. Persönlichkeit Ruhig und besonnen sind zwei Worte, die Sinon‘s Persönlichkeit am besten beschreiben. Im Kampf und die meiste Zeit im Spiel, behält sie einen kühlen Kopf, weswegen sie die anderen Spielerinnen bewundern. Hat Sinon jedoch eine jähzornige Seite, wenn man sie einmal verärgert. Am besten ist das bei ihrer Interaktion mit Kirito zu sehen. Es wird tatsächlich gesagt, dass Kirito der erste ist, der sie extrem wütend zu machen. Trotzdem ist Sinon im Allgemeinen eine freundliche Person und hat nichts dagegen, anderen zu helfen. Shino ist wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Vorfalls in ihrer Kindheit, und ihrer Beteiligung an der Tötung eines Räubers, der fragwürdigste Charakter in der Serie. Wenn jemand ihr droht, er würde im wirklichen Leben auf sie schießen, bekommt sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Leute haben das gegen Shino verwendet. Nach dem GGO-Vorfall scheint Shino über ihre Angst hinweggekommen zu sein und ist nicht mehr anfällig für Bedrohungen mit einer Waffe. In ALO wird Sinon von den anderen weiblichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe wegen ihrer kühlen Haltung bewundert. Sie zankt auch mit Kirito hin und wieder, da die beiden sich ständig necken. Chronology (Seite wird übersetzt!) Phantom Bullet Arc She was introduced as part of a player-hunting squadron led by Dyne, an assault rifle user. She then engaged in a fierce battle with the high ranked hitman-like player known as Behemoth, who used a heavy mini-gun, the GE M134 Minigun. After an arduous battle, she emerged as the lone survivor. Several days later, she encountered Kirito, mistaking him for a girl, in SBC Gurokken and offered him help. After helping him buy his equipment, the two found themselves running out of time to register for the Bullet of Bullets tournament. Taking a three wheel buggy, they arrived at the presidential estate with time to spare and registered for the tournament. They then went to the changing room to prepare for battle by equipping their attire and equipment. At this point, since Kirito accidentally saw Sinon in her underwear, Kirito decided to tell Sinon that he was actually a male by showing his ID card, which showed his gender, to her. Finding out that Kirito was actually a male, Sinon slapped him. In the end, she was irritated at Kirito for fooling her up to the tournament and made him swear to her that he would survive up to the semi-finals where she would defeat him on the battlefield. She also gave him her username: Sinon. When Sinon returned from her first battle, she saw that Kirito had already defeated his opponent, but saw that he was hiding his face between his knees. When she tried to greet him, she noticed that Kirito appeared to be shaken. As Sinon slammed her fist on his shoulder, he unconsciously grabbed her hand and dragged it to his chest. They stayed like this until Kirito was teleported to his next match. In her semi-final match, Sinon defeated her last opponent, Stinger, and gained the right to participate in the main tournament the next day. She was then teleported to the «Inter-Continental Highway» stage to face off against the other victor of the semi-finals, Kirito, for a friendly match. In a bus, she planted herself near an open window, scoped with her Hecate, and saw Kirito, but, unlike himself, Kirito was walking with his head down straight down the road, displaying no will to fight her. Sinon, angered by this, shot at Kirito several times, but missed each shot. She then ran out to meet him and demand an answer as to why he would not fight her. After remembering how he disliked his opponents dropping the fight, Kirito asked her for another chance and proposed to have a duel version battle, which Sinon accepted. Sinon and Kirito lined up and got ready, with Kirito throwing a bullet into the air, waiting for the bullet to hit the ground. As soon as the bullet hit the ground, Sinon shot, but Kirito was able to slice the bullet in half and get to her, asking her to resign as he did not like to cut girls. Three and a half hours before the BoB finals start, Shino was complaining to her friend Shinkawa Kyouji about Kirito. Stating to Kyouji that Kirito infuriates her, which caused Kyouji to comment on how she was acting, saying that he had never seen her bad-mouth someone so much, as she never really takes interest in anyone. Later on she got home, and linked into GGO before the BoB finals started. After she linked in, Sinon noticed the betting area, and, looking at both hers and Kirito's odds of winning, noticed that both hers and Kirito's odds were quite high. She then met Spiegel, Kyouji's GGO avatar, who started to confess his feelings for her, which she stopped him from doing, telling him she needed to concentrate for the finals. She then met Kirito, who was also on his way to register for the finals, and then gave him information on how the BoB finals worked, and how the 30 participants had to work with it. Kirito also asked her which of the players in the finals she did not know, who were: , «Pale Rider» and «Sterben». Whilst they were talking about Kirito's reasons for wanting to know who they were, Sinon worked out that Kirito is one of the survivors from Sword Art Online. As they left to get ready for the tournament, Sinon told Kirito that she would repay him for the humiliation he caused her in the Semi-Finals with interest, pointing her finger into his back as if holding a gun to him before she left Kirito. Nearly thirty minutes into the tournament, Sinon was in a sniping position, watching a player run, noticing the he had no weak points due to his heavy armor. But she then noticed he had plasma grenades on his belt, which she calmly aimed and shot, reducing the opponents HP to zero. Sinon then picked her Hecate up and ran into shrubs due to her position most likely having been given away after her shot. When she stopped to check the Satellite Scanner, she noticed that there were three other players nearby: «Dyne», «Pale Rider» and «Lion King Richie». She chose to leave Richie alone, and watch Dyne and Pale Rider who were nearby and were most likely running towards the river. As Sinon watched Dyne and Pale Rider, she felt a presence behind her, and turned around to see Kirito, with his gun held up to show that he wouldn't shoot her. He stated that he wished to watch how the fight between Dyne and Pale Rider ended to see if either was the «Death Gun». Sinon and Kirito then watched as Pale Rider was stunned by an unseen enemy, who turned out to be «Death Gun» who was hidden under a «Metamaterial Optical Camouflage». Caliber Shortly after the «Death Gun» incident was solved, Shino was invited to join ALfheim Online by Lisbeth and Asuna. She created a new account and chose a Cait Sith as her avatar, due to the race having the best eyesight of all the nine races which proves to be very useful for using a longbow for long-range attacks. Two weeks later, when the location of Holy Sword Excaliber is found by everyday players, Kirito decides that it is time to retrieve the sword. Sinon is one of the 5 players (not including Suguha, as she was the one who inspired the expedition, so she didn't need an invitation) invited to join Kirito's expedition to recover the sword. In the tunnel leading to Jötunheimr, she gets her tail pulled by Kirito as a joke, which she responds to by threatening to attack Kirito back for that. When they enter the dungeon she is relegated to the back lines due to her having low health and long range. After Kirito is forced to drop Excaliber, Sinon retrieves this using a returning arrow. She hands it over to Kirito under one condition: that he always thinks about her when he uses the sword. Notable Achievements (Seite wird übersetzt!) *Co-winner of the Third Bullet of Bullets (alongside player Kirito), «Gun Gale Online». *2nd place in the fourth Bullet of Bullets. Trivia (Seite wird übersetzt!) *Although her avatar's name is pronounced as "Shinon" in Japanese and although this name is based on her real name "Shino", the official spelling of the name is "Sinon", as it is spelled in English in at least one instance in the novel. *The glasses she uses don't have any prescription and are not meant for correcting eyesight. Instead, the lenses are made from an NXT polymer which is said to make the glasses able to withstand even the impact of a bullet. This gives her a modest sense of security and allows her to stay calm. *Her eyesight for both of her eyes in real life are 2.0, which is twice as good as the average person. *Asuna has nicknamed Shino as "Sinonon".Volume 9, Prologue II Part 1 *Sinon's avatar in ALfheim Online was originally going to be a Sylph archer. This was changed with the creation of the Caliber side story. *Sinon appears in the new game of Sword Art Online «Infinity Moment» as an archer, even though she was not an SAO player in the LN and archers did not exist in SAO so it's non-canon. *She aspires to become a policewoman. *Her motto is 'One Shot, One Kill'. Gallery :See: Sinon/Image Gallery References es:Shino Asada ru:Асада Сино pl:Asada Shino Kategorie:Charakter